Only in my Mind
by vegpowered1095
Summary: Emma was attracted to Regina. She thought of her lush lips and curvy figure. She thought of how things would be if circumstances were different, if she werent the bio-mother of her adopted son, if she werent the daugher of Snow-F*ing-White. Regardless..she knew she had to keep these thoughts to herself, and she had no problem doing so...until now. *1st fic ever*. Probably M later
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:*this is the start of an idea of I for a story- a bit of a teaser right now- more to come very soon***

Emma liked to think about the things she would do to the Queen had they lived in different circumstances. Had she not been the biological mother of her adopted son. Had _she_ not been the Evil Queen. Had she not been the daughter of Snow-fucking-White. Had she not been a woman (assuming that the Mayer was only attracted to men). She found herself physically attracted to Regina from the moment they met. Her dark features and perfect pale skin, her lush red lips, perfect breasts...and those hips and oh, that ass... After meeting Regina the first time there was tension- not sexual tension but Regina obviously viewed Emma as a threat to her relationship with her son and hated the complete idea of the woman immediately. It was clear the two would unlikely become friends let alone lovers. Still, Emma couldn't help but think of Regina in the most intimate way. She wondered what her lips would taste like, how soft her skin was, what kind of lover she was - does she like to fuck hard? Is she selfish? Is she into foreplay or is she impatient? Has she ever been with a woman? Emma couldn't explain why she was so drawn to this woman, but she knew she had to keep it to herself, she couldn't afford to let her thoughts become public for Henrys sake and her own egos sake. After all, Regina clearly despised her and would probably not find it amusing to know that Emma thought of her sexually. She would likely use the knowledge to publically embarrass Emma or take advantage of her. No...Emma would just keep her thoughts to herself, she had no problem doing that.

Until now...


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N: This is my first fic ever, and while I think I have awesome ideas for stories, I am new at writing fiction- so I may not articulate some things as clearly or as poetically as some of the authors on this site. Constructed criticism is welcome. Apologies in advance if I'm a little slow to update, I'm also a college student****

****Also a disclaimer: as much as I love this show and the characters, I am really only using the basic story lines and it may not go along with the show well, however I will try to stay true to the characters likeness. Most of all, thank you for reading J**

**-C**

Mr. Gold was dusting off some of the antiques at his pawn shop when he heard the bell on the door ring. He was curious because although the door clearly opened he did not see anyone enter. It was then he saw the small boy approach the counter.

"Henry, what can I do for today?"

Henry eyes some of the interesting pieces in the shop before answering. "Ru….Mr. Gold…I..I'm looking for something for something for my Mom…for Emma."

Gold looks slightly amused and decides to help the boy, after all he has always liked Henry, "Are you looking for a nice gift for your mother? A necklace or bracelet perhaps?" He waves his arm over a glass case of jewelry.

Henry looks skeptical, " Yea…ugh, I'm not sure really…" The boy looks a little nervous

"Well boy, did you have something in mind?" Gold tries to be patient but can tell that the boy is nervous and holding something back.

"I was thinking…I was wondering if maybe you had something, something like a potion that could make people talk…you know like a magic potion…I don't think she lies to me or anything, but she is hiding something…and uh…I guess I just want her to tell me things, like why she gave me up and stuff…or at least what she did before she got here."

"Well my boy, a piece of simple jewelry probably isn't what you're looking for then... I can help you but you should know…All magic comes with a price."

Henry looks annoyed at the older man, "yea yea…I just want to know my mom better… about where I came from."

Gold smiles and waves his hand in the air, "Well then I think I can do something for you…but you have to do something for me"

"Umm…what is it?" Henry asks skeptically.

"It's simple really, I will give you this potion and you may use it on your mother as you wish, however you must use it when and how I direct you to…"

"okay…" Henry again seems skeptical knowing that Mr. Gold generally has his own agenda.

"You will put a single drop of this truth serum into her food or drink every morning…this will make her become more candid and honest, however she will likely not notice the effects. Using more than a few drops at a time will cause a person to spew out all the thoughts in their head as if they are being filtered by a sieve. You mustn't ever use more than a few drops unless I direct you to…deal?" Gold held out his hand toward the young boy

Henry reached up and shook the older man's hand, "Deal".


End file.
